


No One Expects It

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Dark Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows not to accept a drink from the twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Expects It

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Drink"

Everyone knows not to accept a drink from the twins. That became common knowledge by the time they were five. But no one expects anyone else to hand them a tainted cup. No one expects the quiet ones to go dark. Or, if they do, no one expects them to do much of anything. And no one ever checks their cup unless a twin's been near it.

So no one expected anything when the second born offered a toast to his brother's happiness. No one thought to check their drink before cheering. And now no one will ever look at me the same again.


End file.
